goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Macusoper's Really Big Movie
This film is actually a fan film, not an actual film Macusoper's Really Big Movie is a 2015 GoAnimate film to be released in 2015 by Paramount Pictures. It is the first directed by Curiousgorge55, and other users are writing the transcript. Cast *Kidaroo as Macusoper *Eric as Curiousgorge55 *Diesel (normal)/Wiseguy (flashback) as Macusoper's Dad *Kayla as Sophie The Otter *Brian as Warren Cook *David as PaperPizza *Young Guy as Freddy Fazbear *Kimberly as Taylor Jolicoeur *Ivy as Elite Humanoids *Wiseguy as Robbie *Dallas as Alex Kimble* *Princess as Tracey Ullman* *Emma as Rainbow Dash *Steven as 60sfan *Kate as Macusoper's Mom *Shy Girl as Twinkle (Klasky-Csupo character)* *Kidaroo as Police Officer *David as Cass (CodPlayerRussia) *Ivy as Toy Chica *Scary Voice as Golden Freddy *Paul as Igor *Princess (normal)/Scary Voice (furious) as Unikitty * Kendra as herself * Dave as Kendra's dad * Catherine as Kendra's mom * Steven as LW97 * Joey as Freddie * Brian as Porky * Emma as Destiny * Simon as Freddie's dad * Belle as Freddie's mom A * next to the character's name means they only appear in the nightmare. Plot The film centers around Macusoper, who at the start of the film experiences a nightmare with a lot of voices in his head. He tells his story in the kitchen. In the story, he decides to kill Sophie the Otter, only to get stopped by Freddy Fazbear. Macusoper is arrested by the police and sent to jail, but breaks out. He then decides to upgrade Taylor Jolicoeur's account to GoTeam. Macusoper gets arrested again by the police and Kendra and Hamilton and escapes while no one is looking. Macusoper then kills Rainbow Dash and gets arrested once more. He escapes again. Macusoper destroys LEGOLAND and gets arrested once more. Once again, he escapes. Macusoper makes Cass (CodPlayerRussia) fall while parkour session and broke his arm by scaring him. Now, he decides to join the Elite Humanoids and battle against the neutral users. Curiousgorge55, PaperPizza and Robbie have to defeat Macusoper once and for all! PaperPizza eventually defeated the Elite Humanoids and kill all of them. PaperPizza thinks up a plan that would get Macusoper grounded- tell the same thing to his parents the week after. Macusoper's parents ask him if the story was true. He said yes, and he gets grounded. Taylor Jolicoeur gets a refund. Production Production for the movie started in November 2014 when Curiousgorge55 announced the movie. Paramount Pictures announced it would be uploaded to Youtube on July 11th, 2015. Curiousgorge55 had 7 GoAnimate users write the plot whenever they were free. Few of them appeared in the movie. Curiousgorge55 said that the plot was, in fact, great for a movie he directed. Transcirpt Here! Animation Errors *After the end credits, Golden Freddy's kill screen appears, followed by the Paramount Pictures logo. Trivia *This is the first GoAnimate movie that includes the Five Nights At Freddy's animatronics. *This is a grounded video also counted as a movie, according to Curiousgorge55. *Curiousgorge55 announced that PaperPizza will make an appearance. *Curiousgorge55 announced a sequel named Macusoper's 2nd Big Movie, a fanon sequel. Category:Movies Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Movies based on a character Category:Movies based on Macusoper Category:Macusoper Movies Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Movies Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Curiousgorge55's GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Fake Movie Category:Fanon Movie Category:Macusoper's Really Big Movie Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Films directed by Curiousgorge55